


A Blessed Imbolc

by Dearieforever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearieforever/pseuds/Dearieforever
Summary: Rumple and his family celebrate Imbolc.  This is a pagan holiday celebrating sheep and goats producing the first milk of the year and the coming of spring.  It's celebrated Feb, 1 or 2 depending on the year.  It's celebrated with lots of candles and is dedicated to Brigid, patroness of the Fae.  It's a celebration of hearth and home. Set in the Fae verse, this is how little Rumple spends the holiday.





	A Blessed Imbolc

Everyone was eager for the first stirrings of Spring. There was enough food to last until Spring, but by now it was rather boring nourishment, even with Roberta and Hilda being superb cooks. The foods of Spring would be a welcome change, and it would be nice to not have to wade through snow to get anywhere. At some times during the winter it had been too cold and snowy to leave the hut at all. 

So everyone was looking forward to Imbolc. It would bring the first warming in the air. This season would also bring the first milk of the year. The family could not afford a cow, but sheep milk was delicious too. Between their small flock of sheep and their goats, the family had as much milk and cheese as they needed. Tiger Lily smiled as she remembered it had been a quest for milk for baby Rumple that had led her to Roberta and Hilda's door.

Now Rumple was a happy, normal child. No, not normal. He would never be normal. Special. He had only just begun to learn about his magic. He didn't know yet about his Fae bloodlines. To tell him that would mean telling him the story of how his mother had been lost. Tiger Lily had promised to tell him when he was older, not wanting his childhood marred by such a sad story. 

Being Fae, Tiger Lily loved Imbolc. This day belonged to the goddess Brigid, who also had other names. The Fae were her special people. Tiger Lily said a silent prayer to her to always look after her godson and keep him safe and happy. She also thanked Brigid for leading her to her and Rumple's new home with Roberta and Hilda, and asked that Fiona be protected and find her way back to the light.

Then everyone joined together in cleaning the house. With the new warmth in the air it was a perfect day for spring cleaning. Soon the hut had a warm glow, and smelled of lavender and sage. Extra candles were placed everywhere, including on the family alter beside the little doll of Brigid. Roberta and Hilda checked the savory bread pudding that would be their breakfast. Then it was time for Rumple's least favorite chore.

“Old N.V. is bleating,” Roberta commented. “She must have too much milk in her bag.”

Old N.V. was the best milk producer the family had. She was an ugly and bad tempered goat, but she gave surprisingly sweet milk, and a good amount of it. Her kid had been born a few days earlier. She was a healthy baby, but wasn't drinking as much as N.V. needed her too. It was important to keep the goat milked. The family would enjoy the milk, but N.V. would hardly make taking it easy. In fact her name was a joke. No one “envied” anyone the job of milking her. This time was Rumple's turn.

“Come on, Imp,” Rumple called. He would need his collie's help for this. The two headed out to the pen together. Imp knew what to expect. He and N.V. had a love/hate relationship. They loved to hate each other. At least they were greeted by a friendlier animal.

“Hello Waddles,” Rumple greeted their other goat. Waddles was kept around to make sure N.V. had babies, but he wasn't bad company either. At least most days. He tried to rush through the gate when Rumple opened it. He never cared which side of the fence he was on. He wanted to be on the other side.

“No goat!” Rumple warned. The command usually kept Waddles from cutting past him, if Waddles felt like behaving that day. Many times he'd jumped on the cart when they were about to go to the market or tried getting into their grain supply. He tried getting past Rumple, but a look at Imp made him change his mind. Instead he reared up as if he was the toughest animal in the world before turning and running- right into the fence. Imp looked at Rumple as if to ask how stupid an animal could be. 

Waddles walked over again calmly and pushed his head against Rumple for a petting. Rumple obliged him, wishing N.V. was as easy to get near. She had hurried to the far side of the pen, and as soon as Rumple came closer with the milk pail she hurried off. With a series of whistles Rumple directed Imp to herd her to where he could tie her. That was enough to keep her in place at least. Well, mostly. 

When Rumple tried to milk her, she kept prancing side to side as much as her ties would let her. When she did finally hold still, it was only a trick. Rumple just placed the bucket under her when she took a step and put her foot directly in it. Rumple cleaned the bucket and tried again. This time he had about half an inch of milk in it before she kicked it over. 

“You know, roast goat is sounding better than milk or cheese at the moment,” he told the goat. She bleated and made as if she was going to give more trouble when Imp rushed up, giving her a warning nip on the nose. She looked at the collie with wide eyes. Imp was a professional, and almost never resorted to nipping a sheep or goat. He used finesse, not force. If he nipped, he meant business.

Imp stared strait at her, letting her know she'd better not try anything else. With Imp staring at her that way, she decided she'd better keep her focus on him. Rumple was able to finish milking her, and turned her lose before moving on to milk the sheep. Imp always helped him when one tried to give trouble.

With the work done, the family could relax and enjoy the special meal. They all had a glass of warm milk sweetened with honey, and Rumple gave Imp his share as thanks for helping. He also set aside part of his own meal, and filled a bowl with sweetened milk. He set them on the family altar beside the doll of Brigid. Tiger Lily had taught him his magic was a gift from her. All magic came with a price, and he wanted to show Brigid his gratitude. Besides, Tiger Lily was sure Brigid had guided her and Rumple to this home. Rumple would be forever grateful he had been raised with such love.

Late that night, as the family slept, the window opened with no hand touching it. A black cat came in, and looked at the offerings on the altar. Imp was the only one awake. Though he was known to try to herd cats, he only watched this one, giving a soft “woof” of welcome. The cat purred, and drank the milk and ate the rest of the offering. 

Then she hopped down, rubbing against Roberta and Hilda. These two ladies embodied what Imbolc was about, hearth and home. They had taken in two people in need, giving them a place to stay. Next, she rubbed Tiger Lily. This one embodied what all Fae should be. She loved her godson, and had given up both magic and the only home she knew to be there when he needed her. 

Last, she looked at Rumple himself. This boy would go on to end wars, save children, pass on knowledge, and save many lives. He would bridge the gap between men and Fae. He had been special from the moment of his birth. She lay next to him a moment, then moved back to the window. She gave one last look at the dog, as if to ask Take care of him, this child of the Fae and of man. Imp gave one quiet bark, as if giving his word. Then the cat was gone.

Imbolc had passed, but the feeling of home was a permanent part of the lives of everyone in that family.


End file.
